When go to school can be cool
by Aranis
Summary: Petite schoolfic Shika/Tema acidulée qui a dit "au citron" ? avec en résumé : du sport, de la dentelle et de l'amûûûr "because you worth it" parce que vous le valez bien .


**Titre :** When go to school can be cool

**Résumé :** petite schoolfic Shika/Tema acidulée (qui a dit "au citron" ???) avec en résumé : du sport, de la dentelle et de l'amûûûr "because you worth it" (parce que vous le valez bien).

**Pairing :** Shika/Tema

**Rating :** M Parce que... J'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin quand même ? -_-'

* * *

Shikamaru poussa un soupir au moment où sa main frôlait son entrejambe trop tendue. C'était une sensation tellement frustrante que le Nara céda à sa pulsion, empoignant son membre dressé auquel il se mit à faire subi de longs va et viens au terme desquels il ne put se retenir de jouir dans un gémissement qui laissa ses draps trempés.

Lorsque le brun eut reprit possession de ses sens, l'image d'une jeune femme blonde à la peau halée lui revint en mémoire et il grogna lorsque, en voulant la chasser de son esprit, il plongea la tête sous les draps pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts.

Quand de nouveaux draps frais (tout son argent de poche passait au pressing pour éviter la question maternelle) furent installés, il s'allongea sur son lit, croisant les bras sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, c'est son visage qui envahit l'esprit du brun. Elle lui souriait d'un air absolument adorable et il se surprit à murmurer son prénom d'un air rêveur.

« Temari… »

Agacé, il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir, se concentrant dans son bas-ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. C'en était à un tel point qu'il se commençait à se poser des questions. Est-ce que un prénom peut réellement faire bander ?

Un coup d'œil à son érection lui fournit la réponse assez facilement et il dut à nouveau faire face à son désir grandissant pour parvenir à se lever et se préparer comme la voix de sa mère retentissait dans la cage d'escalier, l'appelant pour déjeuner.

Shikamaru se redressa d'un bond avant de s'avancer vers le miroir, entièrement nu.

Si les garçons avec qui Temari sortaient habituellement étaient à la limite des gravures de mode, on ne pouvait pas dire que le Nara était moche, loin de là. Il était assez fin mais bien bâtit, le corps recouvert d'une peau assez halée qui se combinait parfaitement à ses cheveux noirs. Tout comme ses yeux qui, avec la nonchalance qu'il affichait habituellement, le rendaient franchement attirant.

Il interrompit ses réflexions narcissiques dans une grimace.

A quoi pouvait bien servir le fait qu'il soit considéré comme l'un des plus beaux mecs par les filles de son lycée si la seule qui l'intéressait ne faisait pas attention à lui ?

« Shika, en partant ta mère m'a gentiment laissée rentrer avant que je ne gèle mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher de… »

Temari qui venait d'ouvrir la porte se figea brusquement devant la vision limite fantasmagorique du brun torse nu. Celui-ci attrapa négligemment un T-shirt qu'il enfila avant de se retourner, le visage moins rouge que celui de la blonde, éclairé d'un sourire gêné mais néanmoins radieux du fait de sa présence puis tous deux descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent dans un silence absolument anormal de la part de son amie.

« On commence par les maths ? »

Temari hocha la tête, acquiescant silencieusement au bafouillage du brun qui entreprit de lui expliquer les exercices qu'elle avait ramené.

Parce qu'en plus d'être un pervers qui fantasmait sur une amie proche, Shikamaru était aussi intelligent. 200 points de QI d'après son prof de maths Asuma-senseï. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant son cerveau de marquer une pause lorsque Temari ôta son pull. Il ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de détailler longuement les courbes de sa camarade qui l'interpella d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Ben, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Il grommela quelque chose se rapprochant d'une excuse et rougit en détournant la tête à la fois de la blonde et de la table du salon qui était apparue plus d'une fois au cour de ses fantasmes nocturnes.

Soudain il sursauta, la main de Temari posée sur son front.

« Mais… tu es brûlant ! »

Comblant d'un seul coup l'espace qui les séparait, elle se rapprocha du Nara qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de l'incarnation de ses fantasmes dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard. De ses lèvres surtout qui, comme une illusion, semblaient se rapprocher toujours un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sente leur chaleur sucrée contre les siennes et ce juste avant que Temari ne se retire, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage angélique.

Galvanisé, il passa une main sous la chemise fine de la blonde pour venir titiller la pointe de ses seins durcis par le désir et la dénuda lentement, couvrant de baisers ce corps fin qui répondait à chacune de ses caresses avec enthousiasme. Puis Temari se pencha sur sa virilité dressée qu'elle prit en bouche dans une expression proche de l'extase, commençant un excessivement long va-et-vient avec le membre du Nara qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement de plaisir de moins en moins espacés jusqu'à ce que…

« Bon, je vais te laisser. Soigne bien ton rhume. »

Il se retourna, le corps parfait de Temari à quelques mètres du sien et resta un instant sous l'emprise de sa vision sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la silhouette galbée de la blonde. Il eut d'ailleurs toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lui sauter dessus lorsque, en se penchant, sa jupe remonta légèrement pour découvrir ces cuisses admirables qu'ils avait maintes fois caressé en rêve.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se rua sous la douche froide pour calmer ses esprits mais rien n'y fit et il se laissa finalement aller à se soulager alors même que sa vision lui revenait en mémoire.

Bordel, cette fille était un véritable appel au viol !

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour chasser cette pensée, ne se concentrant plus que sur les vagues de plaisir d'intensité croissante qui montaient en lui et en sortant de la douche il ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher, s'enveloppant dans une serviette avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit ; un seul visage et un seul nom en tête… le sien.

**When go to school can be cool…**

Le lendemain, il avait sport comme chaque lundi. Et comme chaque lundi où il avait sport, Shikamaru râlait vu que les shorts de sport et autres T-shirt poisseux ne figuraient pas vraiment sur la liste de ses tenues préférées.

Le pire était sûrement qu'il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pingouin dedans alors que les deux gravures de mode avec lesquelles il traînait…

Shikamaru tourna légèrement la tête pour détailler le blond et le brun qui le suivaient en retrait, se disputant apparemment. Le premier, Uzumaki Naruto, était l'exacte opposé du second, Uchiwa Sasuke mais dans le même sens que le jour et la nuit.

Autant le blond aux yeux bleus ressemblait à un ange, l'autre était pâle, brun taciturne qui dégageait pourtant une irrésistible attirance qui explosait littéralement en présence du blond basané, accessoirement meilleur ami de l'Uchiwa depuis l'enfance.

Détournant la tête de ces deux fantasmes féminins ambulants, son regard se posa sur Elle qui souriait, riant allègrement à la plaisanterie de Tenten Hitora sa meilleure amie qui, comme par un fait exprès, s'opposait à la jeune femme aussi parfaitement que Naruto et…

« Sasukeeeee ! »

Ce dernier verdit brusquement avant de partir en courant, poursuivit par une Ino Yamanaka en bonne forme qui avait apparemment décidé que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait laisser son idole prendre la tangente.

Shikamaru soupira en détournant le regard de la blonde hystérique qui venait de se faire éjecter du terrain de sport par son prof et à peine pensa-t-il furtivement à celle qui avait été autrefois sa meilleure amie que le match des garçons commença.

Le brun pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le poids du regard de Temari et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer aussi, lorsque celle-ci arriva tira-t-il un grand coup dans la balle qui, à sa grande surprise, fila droit vers le but en contournant aisément Inuzuka Kiba, un gars qui se la jouait cool avec son chien pour tenter d'appâter les filles. (Manque de bol, l'odeur avait plutôt tendance à les faire fuir plus qu'autre chose…)

Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut arrêter la balle qui arrivait en face de lui, celle-ci percuta ses mains et au lieu de s'arrêter, envoya Kiba finir sa course sur les fesses derrière la ligne d'embut. Ensuite quelques minutes de silence suivirent, le temps que chacun imprime que le Nara avait MARQUE, puis l'atmosphère s'embrasa. Les gens se serraient les uns contre les autres en pleurant de joie et même leurs adversaires avaient le sourire.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que le déluge éclata…

En quelques secondes à peine, tous furent trempés jusqu'aux os, se ruant en bordure du terrain vers les vestiaires sombres et bientôt bruyant du fait de la promiscuité imprévue qui y régnait. Shikamaru, toujours perdu dans ses pensées poussa machinalement la porte grise et aussitôt une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec surprise, horreur ou indifférence mêlée.

Car dans sa nonchalance habituelle, Shikamaru Nara avait commis une faute. Unique certes, mais qui allait vraisemblablement lui être fatale : il était entré dans le vestiaire des filles.

**SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA**

Aussitôt le brun se rejeta en arrière mais, son regard ayant déjà eut le temps de faire le tour de la pièce, ses yeux venaient malgré lui de s'arrêter sur la poitrine de Temari qui abordait un amour de soutien-gorge bordé de dentelle noire de la même couleur. Et malgré toutes les insinuations à ce sujet de la part de Naruto et Sasuke amusés de n'apparemment pas le voir s'intéresser à la gent féminine, Shikamaru était bel et bien hétéro…

A cet instant le Nara fut projeté en arrière dans un flot de sang, ce qui n'empêcha pas trois jeunes filles plutôt musclées du club de karaté de le ceinturer avant de le traîner, ligoté en un tour de main par les vestes de ces dernières, jusqu'au centre du vestiaire où les autres étaient présentement en train de délibérer sur son sort en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards qui passaient par moments de la pitié à l'envie de meurtre la plus sanguinaire qui soit.

Enfin une brune aux cheveux lâchés qu'il reconnu comme étant Tenten Hitora, meilleure amie de son état d'une certaine blonde aux yeux verts, s'approcha de lui les bras croisé et Shikamaru sentit une petite goutte de sueur froide lui dégouliner lentement le long de la nuque. Puis dans un sourire sadique qui en aurait fait pâlir les plus grands prédateurs elle prononça sa sentence d'une voix monocorde.

« A poil. »

Immédiatement ce fut l'hystérie, la majorité des filles se ruant sur le pantalon du Nara pour le lui arracher, excepté ses camarades de classe ; autrement dit Ino qui avait décrété ne pas être intéressée ainsi que Tenten, Sakura et Temari qui rigolaient comme des baleines, certainement fières de leur coup, en le montrant du doigt. Pourtant quand le jeune homme se retrouva finalement torse nu, il y eut comme un moment de flottement alors que plusieurs filles venaient de s'immobiliser devant le torse légèrement halé et indéniablement musclé du Nara.

Ce dernier, debout torse nu au milieu de la pièce tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son T-shirt et le peu de sueur du à la chaleur de l'affrontement faisait briller sa peau mate, offrant une vision limite fantasmagorique aux regards gourmands des jeunes filles qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. L'une d'elle, eut tôt fait de se reprendre, se coulant d'un pas décidé vers son jean, une des dernières pièces de tissu qui couvrait le corps magnifique et Shikamaru, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, commença lentement à reculer avant de buter contre le mur.

Piégé ! Dans un dernier recours, il chercha du regard les filles de sa classe pour les supplier d'arrêter tout ça. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme ça devant elles, et surtout pas devant Temari !

C'est alors qu'il les vit fendre la foule pour se rapprocher de lui. Tenten et Sakura agrippèrent chacune un bras dans l'intention apparente de le faire sortir du vestiaire mais toutes deux s'interrompirent, quelque peu distraites par les muscles du Nara qu'elles palpèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux.

He bien ! Si on leur avait dit un jour que le flemmard de service était aussi bien charpenté…

Mais Shikamaru ne remarqua pas ce changement, implorant du regard Temari qui s'avançait pour l'instant vers lui avant de s'interrompre devant le torse nu et offert et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la main fraîche de la blonde se poser avec douceur sur sa peau.

Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui et à cet instant tous deux purent lire l'expression de son propre désir dans le regard de l'autre.

Alors Temari rapprocha lentement son visage comme au ralentit, son souffle chaud et sucré frôlant les lèvres du brun lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la prof qui resta un instant ébahit devant ce spectacle inédit : Shikamaru Nara, meilleur élève de sa promotion, actuellement torse nu et immobilisé contre un mur dans ce qui semblait être une séance de déshabillage collectif.

Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois et enfin, lorsque la totalité de la cohorte céleste –chérubins compris- fut passé, notre malheureuse (enfin, pas tant que ça… moi je veux bien prendre sa place ! ^^) prof de sport eut ce que l'on appelle communément un « déclic ».

« Monsieur Nara, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites dans le vestiaire des filles, et à fortiori dans cette tenue ??? »

Mais Shikamaru ne pouvait pas répondre, trop omnubilé par le léger mouvement de recul de Temari à son égard et il se contenta de tourner la tête vers la petite brune sèche qui assurait l'enseignement dans son groupe d'EPS. Et lorsqu'il intercepta le clin d'œil de la blonde de ses rêves c'en était bel et bien fini de l'intelligence surhumaine et du QI de 200, il se retourna vers la prof avec un sourire idiot.

« Euh beeeen… »

**SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA**

Ce soir là Shikamaru partit se coucher tôt, privé de télé et d'ordinateur pour le restant de ses jours (ARG !) après les heures de colle qu'il avait reçu pour un motif qui avait fait bondir sa mère au plafond.

« Exhibition dans le vestiaire des filles » PFF, et puis quoi encore ! Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si ces furies s'étaient jetées sur lui en vue de lui faire subir un streap intégral !

Il aurait pu crier au scandale, préparer sa vengeance et réclamer justice mais le brun se contenta de croiser les bras sous sa nuque, contemplant le plafond de sa chambre avec un sourire radieux.

Jamais il n'aurait pu en vouloir à ces filles qui, sans le vouloir, lui avaient offert le plus beau des cadeaux possibles : réaliser –même partiellement- un de ses fantasmes. La réaction de Temari surtout l'intriguait au plus haut point et il se promit de lui parler le lendemain pour mettre au clair ses sentiments.

Et il s'endormit ainsi, entrant avec plaisir au royaume des songes où l'attendait sa belle sans se douter que le lendemain ne serait pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé…

**SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pourtant tout semblait normal.

Ses parents avaient une fois de plus brutalement cessé toute effusion sentimentale à son arrivée dans la cuisine comme s'ils pouvaient éternellement lui cacher qu'ils se bécotaient chaque matin devant leurs cafés.

Il avait prit son petit déjeuner d'un air absent, récupéré son sac de cours qui traînait dans l'entrée depuis hier –précaution inutile puisqu'il contenait toujours ses affaires de la veille- puis Shikamaru était sorti, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans son environnement proche, laissant son esprit vagabonder allègrement sur ce qui s'était passé la veille dans les vestiaires et dont il ne savait plus très bien s'il s'agissait encore d'un de ses fantasmes ou non.

Ce fut donc d'un air distrait qu'il enfila ses baskets, sans se douter que ce geste apparemment banal allait être responsable de son futur salut quelques instants plus tard.  
Sortant sur le pas de la porte, il referma celle-ci en prenant soin de ne pas la claquer et se retourna d'un air nonchalant vers la rue noire de monde.

Shikamaru s'en étonna légèrement mais poursuivit néanmoins son chemin, jusqu'à s'engager sur le petit chemin qui reliait la maison des Nara à la rue et ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la dernière marche du terre-plein qu'il réalisa ce qui clochait :

Il n'y avait que des filles !

Cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui être familier, il reconnu Moegi, une petite seconde de la classe de Konohamaru, un ami de Naruto et brusquement les éléments commencèrent à s'assembler dans l'esprit du Nara. Il avisa un groupe de filles visiblement surexcitées dont une au moins faisait du sport avec lui et tout à coup les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Shikamaru venait de comprendre qui était ces filles, ce qu'elles faisaient là et cela l'effraya tellement qu'il fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'enfuir avant d'être repéré car, il en était sur, elles étaient là pour lui. Sûrement pour se venger de l'épisode des vestiaires allaient-elles le mettre en charpie. A moins qu'elles ne décident de continuer ce que la prof avait interrompu la veille…

Tout le sang du brun reflua brusquement vers son cerveau qui analysa la situation avec une vitesse impressionnante même pour un génie tel que lui. En un dixième de seconde Shikamaru vit que la seule solution possible s'il tenait à s'en sortir vivant et avec un minimum de dignité, c'était de… fuir… vite et loin !

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit alors que Moegi venait de le reconnaître en poussant un cri qui avait alerté les autres : il fonça vers son lycée, pulvérisant plusieurs records de vitesse pourtant établis de longue date au passage. Et pendant qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon, certaines filles poussèrent des soupirs de regret alors qu'une petite blonde avec des couettes se rapprochait déjà de Moegi avec un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles.

« T'avais raison, il est trop mignon… »

Shikamaru quant à lui courait.

Inconscient de ce que sa vitesse avait déjà découragé la totalité de ses poursuivantes, le Nara courait toujours à en perdre haleine lorsqu'il percuta violement la rampe en fer de l'escalier dont la descente l'amenait quotidiennement à la rue qui conduisait ensuite à son lycée.

Un grognement lui échappa mais Shikamaru ne réduisit pourtant pas son allure pour autant avant d'avoir atteint les portes de l'établissement qu'il avait vraiment eu envie de franchir pour la première et -il l'espérait- dernière fois de sa vie.

Elles n'oseraient rien tenter à l'intérieur du lycée n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ???_ Le Nara se figea en voyant une fille qui le pointait du doigt en criant quelque chose et souvint brutalement que si, elles pouvaient très bien oser, la preuve étant que l'épisode des vestiaires s'était passé… eh bien, dans les vestiaires du lycée justement. Etouffant un cri d'horreur tout sauf masculin, Shikamaru se remit à courir, se précipitant vers la porte la plus proche après avoir semé ses poursuivantes à une intersection.

Un grondement sourd passa, puis l'écho des pas des quelques retardataires jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne s'autorise enfin à souffler. Enfin, elles étaient parties et… il était toujours vivant.

Se reculant de quelques pas, le jeune homme brun étouffa un juron alors que sa blessure au flanc se faisait à nouveau sentir. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il voulu ôter sa chemise pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts que le Nara se figea, sa main brusquement immobile suspendant un geste qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'intention de poursuivre.

Là derrière lui, à quelques mètres à peine, il venait de percevoir ce que son cerveau torturé identifia parfaitement, donnant des sueurs froides au jeune homme alors que l'autre respiration se muait en un rire léger. Un rire qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui le poursuivait nuit après nuit dans ses rêves.

Et quand il se retourna enfin pour faire face à la personne avec laquelle il partageait ce qu'il identifia comme être un salle d'appoint pour les cours de soutient, Shikamaru savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Oui, il ne le savait que trop bien sans oser y croire.

« Shika, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Deux grands yeux verts écarquillés qui le fixaient avec amusement alors que les jambes de la jeune femme se balançaient d'avant en arrière, signe qu'elle était gênée.

« La même chose que toi j'imagine… Temari. »

**SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA**

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui sourit.

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! Ta chemise m'a l'air d'être en parfait état, contrairement à la mienne. »

Shikamaru quitta comme à regret l'éclat des deux émeraudes qui le fixaient avec humour et gêne mêlée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir, conscient qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile mais sans pour autant pouvoir s'en empêcher.

En effet, comment faire autrement alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui Temari recousait tranquillement la chemise de son uniforme déchiré dans le dos, chose impliquant –vu qu'elle ne portait bien sur pas ladite chemise- que l'opération s'effectue en soutien-gorge, tenue dans laquelle la jeune femme de ses rêves se trouvait donc devant Shikamaru qui se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un de ses stupides fantasmes.

Pourtant ça avait l'air impossible pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette salle avant de s'y précipiter en désespoir de cause quelques secondes plus tôt et la seconde…

La seconde était le rougissement particulièrement conséquent qui venait de prendre place sur les joues de Temari. Hors jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était représenté la jeune femme rougir. Dominatrice, sadique ou languissante oui mais jamais timide et Shikamaru se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il constata que cette vision l'excitait encore plus que les autres à en croire la bosse qui commençait doucement à poindre au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Ah euh… Je tentais d'échapper à un groupe de furies qui… »

Mais il ne put jamais poursuivre car Temari venait de relever les yeux, croisant son regard où deux émeraudes brillaient d'une colère sous-jacente.

« Les salopes, elles avaient promis de m'attendre ! » Froncement de sourcils, la jeune Sabaku vira du rouge au blanc pâle. « Oh merde ! »

Oh merde, oui c'était un assez bon résumé de la situation. Shikamaru était tout affait d'accord avec elle bien que très malheureux.

Pourquoi malheureux ?

Eh bien tout simplement parce que le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Temari lui courir après ? Et puis quoi… c'était encore un de ses stupides fantasmes. Non seulement ils devenaient de plus en plus réalistes mais en plus voilà qu'il se mettait même à rêver en plein jour !

Serrant les poings, il baissa son visage vers le sol alors que Temari se rapprochait de lui, visiblement inquiète du comportement du brun à son égard.

« Shika ? Shika qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il paraissait triste. En colère et malheureux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, déposant une main sur l'épaule du brun qui se dégagea d'une secousse avant de la fixer avec hargne.

« Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ? Putain mais c'est tout qui ne va pas ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'en ai marre de rêver de toi à longueur de journée, j'en ai tellement marre ! »

Puis sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité d'esquive, Shikamaru l'attira à lui pour un baiser doux, pressant, passionné et profondément désespéré à la fois et, lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres comme à regret le brun se pencha, enlaçant la jeune femme bouleversée pour glisser à son oreille quelques mots tout simple ; ceux qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps déjà.

« J'en ai tellement marre de t'aimer… »

Les battements de cœur de Temari s'intensifiaient mais il n'y fit pas attention. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir parler avec elle, de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait qu'il le ferait. Même si ce n'était qu'un fantasme, même si dès qu'il se réveillerait plus rien ne subsisterait de la douceur soyeuse de la peau qu'il serrait maintenant contre lui.

« J'en ai marre de crever à petit feu à chaque fois que tu souris à un autre que moi, j'en ai marre de devoir t'éviter parce que si je reste trop près de toi j'ai peur que tu ne finisses par comprendre que sans toi je ne suis qu'une loque. J'en ai marre Tema… »

La jeune femme venait de se dégager avec douceur et le contemplait maintenant avec amour, un sourire doux sur les lèvres qu'il vint effacer des siennes.

Il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Il le lui dit alors que doucement ses mains descendaient le long du corps gablé de la blonde qu'il sentit se presser avec passion contre lui. Elle frissonna lorsque ses mains frôlèrent sa poitrine mais ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, glissant ses bras autour de son cou pour un nouveau baiser renversant.

Et Shikamaru crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il savait que rien n'était vrai. Ni ce corps pressé contre lui qu'il dénudait lentement, ni les mots doux qui franchissait les lèvres rosées qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas comme ça.

Il la voulait juste elle, posséder son corps encore et encore et le regretter ensuite. Plus tard…

Et ses mains à elle qui glissaient le long de son corps, enlevant sa chemise qui vint rejoindre au sol celle de la blonde, la boucle de sa ceinture prestement enlevée, son pantalon qui glissait et toujours cette peau douce qu'il se mit à parcourir de la langue, de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Temari ne l'arrête, embrassant ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser avant de souffler contre son visage un mot unique, pourtant porteur de trop de sens pour l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Viens. »

Il lui écarta les cuisses d'une main, savourant une dernière fois contre sa paume la douceur sa peau avant de se laisser couler en elle lentement, sans un mot, épousant les formes de son corps et sa chaleur. Alors que son souffle se coupait il entendit celui de Temari s'accélérer et tenta un mouvement doux qu'un long gémissement de plaisir vint approuver.

Obéissant, il se retira doucement avant de rentrer à nouveau un peu plus fortement, avec plus de passion et Temari gémit encore. Ses mouvements se firent peu à peu désespérés à mesure que la jeune femme se raccrochait à lui, suivant son rythme qui les mena au bord de l'extase, aux portes de quelque chose de trop fort, de trop puissant qui bouleversa Shikamaru.

Et si…

Mais les lèvres rosées s'ouvrirent à nouveau, sur trois mots, et il succomba à son tour.

**SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA/SHIKA/TEMA**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Shikamaru avait mal au coeur.

Il avait encore rêvé d'elle. Rêvé de son corps, de sa voix ; il avait rêvé qu'il l'aimait.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et il avait mal.

Du moins… il eut mal jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement à sa droite ne lui fasse prendre conscience d'un corps étendu contre lui dans un entrelacs de vêtements jetés à même le sol.

Le sol d'une salle de classe ; le corps de Temari qui bougea dans son sommeil.

« Je t'aime. » C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais pouvait-il toujours y croire maintenant que la lumière avait déserté la salle obscurcie ?

Elle ouvrit un œil, d'abord étonnée de se trouver là avant de lui sourire. Et alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras il sourit à son tour, songeant que sans un match de football, une horde de furies déchaînées et une salle de classe vide, rien de tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Quelque part finalement, songea-t-il en embrassant celle qui désormais le possédait entièrement cœur et âme, il y a des fois où aller à l'école a du bon…

_**Fin**_

**Le mot de l'auteur :**

Coucou, me revoilà ! Mon premier Shikamaru/Temari depuis… Oulaaaa, bien longtemps !

Il faut quand même avouer que ça m'avait un peu manqué. Peut-être que j'ai réussi à surmonter les raisons qui ont fait que je n'en écrivais plus ; peut-être ai-je finalement un peu mûri…

Enfin, trêve de blabla ! J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^

Bye

Aranis


End file.
